The use of cabinets has been employed by mankind for a long time. Cabinets have been constructed from many materials including solid and engineered wood components. Some of the more popular wood components include various hardwoods, plywood and chipboard. The present invention combines the qualities of a composite wood panel with the usefulness and versatility of a modular cabinet system with components that can be removed and reconnected numerous times.